


Following your beat and into the music

by mywasteddream



Series: On the track [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, modern time Japan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywasteddream/pseuds/mywasteddream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino went home by Chiyoda-Joban Line whenever Masaki did not join him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Following your beat and into the music

An empty train from Yoyogi Uehara. It was about an hour before midnight when Nino entered and sat at one corner of the first carriage.

Whenever his best friend Aiba did not go home together with him, he liked taking Chiyoda-Joban Line to go home from Shimokitazawa rather than taking Sobu Line that would still be crowded until its last train even on weekends. The lines' passengers was not big compared to Sobu Line and the start at Yoyogi was usually close to empty. Of course he would have to ride further from station if he were to take this line, but a seat would give him enough sleep before that.

A couple of elderlies wearing velvet dress coat entered and sat at the other end of the train followed by a rather drunk salaryman - still wearing suits and loosened red silk tie. Salarymen in Japan had it hard, Nino thought to himself and felt happy he worked in creative industries, which parents from the bubble generation considered as hobby job, unstable, and uncertain despite the crazy working hours and deadlines.

Salarymen had it harder with the rigid employment system in most companies, though. Nino quit after only three months in a trading company and now worked in a record company instead, marketing staff for the singer Ohno Satoshi. He was busy as hell, but he liked the job. He got to know people from the industry, and if lady luck would be kind, he might try releasing something too.

Maybe.

Right before the door closed, a tall guy - at least tall by Nino's standard - ran in and gave out a "safe" move like the one people do in baseball games. Hands with long fingers moved horizontally, rather like a dancer than a baseball player.

A guy who liked talking to himself, Nino thought, because he also talked to himself from time to time.

The man looked around.

Nino averted his eyes back to his iphone so that man would not realize that Nino was staring. He sat across Nino, crossing his jean-cladd long legs in a very masculine way, one hand on the knees, another adjusting his headphone. Nino watched from the corner of his eyes. The man across him had rather long wavy hair, framing a small face with big piercing eyes - or was it the brows? - and long eye lashes.

It's rude to stare.

Nino reminded himself and started scrolling over his playlist and changed the mood of the journey. He chose some up-beat happy song for the ride. Forget about having sleep. He was too excited. Good things seem to happen in series in his work. He was happy. Unconsciously his head started to move along the beat of his music player, fingers following drums and at times he opened his lips to lip-sync with the song.

It was after the train passed Omotesando Station that he felt someone gazed at him. At first he thought it was the salaryman being disturbed by him half dancing to the beat on his seat, but as he followed his gut feeling, he noticed the man across averted his gaze from Nino and started to twiddle with his music player.

Nino stared.

He stared back.

Nino averted his eyes. And Nino noticed that the man started to nod along the music in his head. The fingers on his knees drummed along the beat, and he lay back to the window, looking up, relaxed. Nino watched the man from the corner of his eyes and felt like he was watching a music promotion clip. That man could pass as a photo model with his long limbs and strong looking fingers. The way he leaned back to the back rest exposed the curve of his Adam's apple and lean, but strong looking shoulders. And the fingers that played finger-drumming were adorned by huge silver rings that glittered even under the pale lights of the carriage.

Nino changed his playlist to match the beat that the man was listening, judging from the movement of the man's fingers.

It was so fitting.

At times Nino would be lost in the song that he was listening and he would be conscious a few moment after as he felt the gaze from across the carriage, and he would steal a stare and saw that the man looked away and pretended to be engrossed in the music he was listening.

Nino would look away when the man looked back at him. It became like a game of staring and looking away.

That, and guessing and adjusting the music that Nino was listening to the way the man drummed his fingers on the knee.

It continued until the man suddenly stood up as the train coming into Nippori Station. Nino followed the man with his eyes. That man paused a while when the door opened and looked back at Nino to offer a smile and then walked away.

Nino wondered if the man was playing the same game as the train moved away from Tokyo's core towards Ibaraki.

**Author's Note:**

> This could be a start of something. But maybe not.


End file.
